I Was a Middle Aged Robot
|image = MiddleAgedRobot.png |caption = Perry's operated Lawrence bot. |season = 2 |production = 221A |broadcast = 87 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |director = Zac Moncrief |us = February 26, 2010 |international = January 26, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) September 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) |xd = February 13, 2010'' |pairedwith = "Suddenly Suzy" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. Episode Summary Candace and Lawrence are practicing for the Father-Daughter picnic today, and they're practicing the sack race and other events together. Candace wants to win for a change because they always lose, and has a gallery of loser and last place trophies to prove it. Phineas and Ferb decide to help the two win this year. Perry slips away into his secret lair, but Lawrence spies the hole and gets sucked into Perry's secret HQ. He listens in on Major Monogram's briefing and sees Perry leaving on a mission. Shocked, he realizes he wasn't supposed to know about this, but in his haste to find an exit, he accidentally trips over a cord and gets strapped into a memory eraser, which proceeds to erase his memories. Meanwhile, Isabella arrives and asks what are the boys doing. He tells her it's a surprise, but he'll need some pom-poms, a smoke machine, and 372 feet of bungee cord. Back at HQ, Carl is sweeping when he sees Lawrence inside the memory eraser, which has erased all but 5% for his memories, causing him to act like a baby. He tells Major Monogram about the situation and he tells Carl he'll need to restore his memory in time for the Father-Daughter picnic. However, that will take three hours, though Carl became prepared for moments like this. He's built robots of the entire Flynn Fletcher family which Perry can use. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about Eulg, which takes anything apart as opposed to glue, which causes everything to stick together. He'll use it to destroy the Adult Diaper factory, but before he can get to his back story, Monogram tells Perry that a more serious issue has came up and he'll need to abort his mission. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed that he doesn't want to listen to why he wants the Adult Diaper factory destroyed, and tells him that this will be back story worthy. While Candace is looking for her dad, Phineas and Ferb show off their floating pep squad mobile to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. After showing off their rooms, they head to the father daughter picnic. Monogram tells Perry he'll need to operate the Lawrence robot while Carl restores his memory. The downside is that the instructions are in Dutch, but Carl gives Perry a Dutch to French dictionary and a French to English dictionary. After trying out some basic functions, he goes to the Father-Daughter picnic. Candace tells Linda she can't find her father, but she tells Candace she's caught in a traffic jam and she'll be late to the picnic. The Lawrence robot appears, and assuming it's her dad, they get signed in. She does see the blimp, but the robot tells Candace "If it's okay with mom, it's okay with me", which leaves her puzzled. Despite her brothers and the Fireside Girls cheering her on, they struggle through the first few events, such as the tug of war, the pie eating contest (during which Balthazar sees Agent P getting pies out of the robot's bottom and finds it gross), and the balloon animal challenge; they made a working balloon windmill, but that is not an animal. This isn't helped by Perry trying to stay undercover. The robot overheats, but Candace gets "Dad" some water to cool him down. Major Monogram appears on the screen and tells Perry that Carl forgot to top off the cooling levels. The next event is the water balloon toss, and during this time, Monogram tells Perry Lawrence's memory is restored. He throws the balloon a long distance so Candace can run to catch it, and they make the switch. Balthazar sees Perry again, and they quickly retreat. When Lawrence arrives, he doesn't even know what happened, but Candace tells him they won the balloon toss for the farthest distance, and they're now in second place. Doofenshmirtz flies his plane to the Adult Diaper factory, but accidentally spills some eulg on the plane, causing it to break down into pieces. The last event of the games is the sack race. Candace and Lawrence struggle early on until he remembers the "Hop to the Finish" chant, causing them to take the lead, and Isabella and the Fireside Girls park the blimp for the final cheer. During this, Doofenshmirtz falls onto the blimp, followed by the pieces of his plane; the blimp pops and flies off. Candace and Lawrence manage to win the race, and even win first place overall for the very first time. Lawrence tells her he'll remember this victory forever. Perry appears, and Balthazar says he's seen him somewhere. Major Monogram tells Carl to fire up the memory eraser again. Transcript Songs *''Phinedroids and Ferbots'' (instrumental) *''Bubble Gum'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He knocks on the house side of the wall and dives right in revealing a tube, which Lawrence Fletcher wonders what it is doing there. He approached too close and it sucked him into Perry's lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Two new Fireside Girls make an appearance: **The first girl has long blond hair with a red bracelet on her left arm, and her uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. **The second girl has brown hair in a ponytail with earrings, and her uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Balthazar Horowitz from songs X-Ray Eyes and Go Candace reappears and has a speaking role. This kid also gave Candace a high five, and seen buying "Perry the Inaction Figure". He was also a customer of the P&F Lemonade. ("No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree","Just Passing Through", "Toy to the World","The Lemonade Stand") *When Carl shows the Flynn-Fletcher family robots to Major Monogram, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. ("I, Brobot") *Second time robot versions of Phineas and Ferb are seen. ("I, Brobot") *When Carl discovers Lawrence Fletcher and goes to the O.W.C.A, a small portion of Carl the Intern music is played. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays as Phineas shows the Fireside Girls the features of the blimp. *The characters who were seen in past episodes are seen during doing the wave are: **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire are seen. **Fifi is seen waving in bleachers to cheer the teams. ("Leave the Busting to Us!") **A water hosing woman's husband is seen in bleachers. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Backyard Aquarium") *Lawrence discovers something related to the O.W.C.A. apart from Perry the Platypus. ("Comet Kermillian") *Candace gets eggs on her eyes again. ("Mom's Birthday") *This is the second time Lawrence discovers Perry's life as a secret agent, the first being "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". But this time, after he trips over a cord and goes into the memory eraser, he doesn't remember anything, even Perry's secret. *Perry controls a robot again. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *When Phineas shows the zepelin, a short instrumental version of "Big Ginormous Airplane" is heard ("De Plane! De Plane!") *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz inadvertly defeats himself. First was "No More Bunny Business", as he created Planty the Potted Plant. Production Information *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 26, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "Un Robot Maduro" ("A Mature Robot"). *Two of the teams in the score table are references to Phineas and Ferb's staff: **"Melissa & Dan" is a reference to Phineas and Ferb's creator, Dan Povenmire and his daughter Melissa. **"Lynn & Zac" is a reference to this episode's director, Zac Moncrief and his daughter Lynn. *Alyson Stoner posted a video of her recording session for this episode on YouTube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__Rznh84P0Y Errors * Carl built a "Perry robot" the size of Perry, but no one can operate it from the inside because it is too small, making it hard for anyone to fit inside; he should realized that before he built it. (Unless they either put an agent even smaller than Perry inside or the machine is remote-controlled.) * When Phineas was bouncing in the 360 degree fun bounce his head went through the wall at one point. (Although this may be intended because there can be wrinkles seen as Phineas jumps through, as if the wall stretched so Phineas can go through.) *When Major Monogram puts Perry into the Lawrence robot, Perry was as wide as the robot. Yet when showing the controls inside, the robot is wider. *Isabella brings every Fireside girl except Milly to help but then, Milly appears out of nowhere when the girls say "Charge!". Thus, while the girls are chanting "Bubble Gum", the new Fireside Girls appear out of nowhere, too. Continuity *When Carl recovers Lawrence's memory, the scene where Lawrence and Linda kissed at a Love Händel concert can be seen. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Monogram trying on new mustaches may be an aftermath to him previously being shown without any hair on his body. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *When Carl is cleaning the HQ, he's humming the chorus of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *The ice-cream truck that Carl drives in "Swiss Family Phineas" reappears. Allusions *'I Was a Teenage Werewolf and I Was a Teenage Frankenstein': The episode title is likely an allusion to the pair of "I Was a Teenage..." movies released in 1957. *'Sabre Dance' - The music during the pie-eating contest is a parody of Sabre Dance by Aram Khachaturian, which is often popularly used for plate-spinning and acrobatic acts and comical depictions of said acts in fiction. *'Alice in Wonderland' - Lawrence says, "How peculiar" before falling down the secret entrance. This scene parallels Alice falling down the rabbit hole. *'Armed Forces' - Ferb blows a bosun's whistle and wears a naval uniform while doing so. *'Motorsports' - When Isabella says "Fireside Girls, start your pedaling!", it is an allusion to the famous saying "(Ladies and) Gentlemen, start your engines." *'Sosumi' - The noise the Lawrence robot makes when starting up resembles the Apple Macintosh start-up noise, "Sosumi" (so named as a tongue-in-cheek reference to various music-related litigations between Apple and the similarly-named record company founded by The Beatles). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Django Marsh as Balthazar (uncredited) References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Carl Karl Category:Season 2 episodes